1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for outputting a plurality of records in accordance with a document format which is designated in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional office computer and the like, when a word in each data item in each record is printed in accordance with a document format, the document format is fixed in consideration of, e.g., the number of data items in the record, the word length of a word corresponding to each data item, and the number of words, and a word and a field framing line are output in accordance with the document format.
The size of a document form is, however, limited in advance, or fixed to be a predetermined one. Therefore, when the document format is set, the length of each data item in the layout direction must be limited.
When a large number of words are recorded in association with a single data item in one record, therefore, a word which is not completely printed, or a word which is not printed at all may often be present.